1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copy machine, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having multiple image forming units, color misregistration occurs sometimes because of displacement of transfer positions which occurs due to a non-uniform rotational speed or the like of photoconductive drums or the like. The color misregistration refers to a case where images do not coincide with one another when the images are superimposed on one another. In this respect, various techniques have been proposed to address this problem.